nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V93
Nintendo Power V93 is the February 1997 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Mario Kart 64 on the cover. This issue continues the first of two Mario spine images. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 10 Nintendo 64 and Super NES games and only the top 5 Game Boy games as well as the top 10 most wanted as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. * Nintendo 64 *# Super Mario 64 *# Wave Race 64 *# Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *# Mario Kart 64 *# Killer Instinct Gold * Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *# Tetris Attack *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land 2 *# Tetris *# Tetris Attack *# Metroid II: Return of Samus * Most Wanted *# Nintendo 64 *# "The Legend of Zelda 64" *# Mario Kart 64 *# Super Mario 64 *# Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire Strategy ''Mario Kart 64'' The first game featured is the cover story Mario Kart 64. It's a 12-page article providing details on the items as well as the course maps. ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' This featured game is Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. It reveals the location of every Challenge Point. ''Star Wars'' Strategies This section has strategies for a few Star Wars games: Star Wars (GB), Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (SNES) and Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (SNES). ''Top Gear 3000'' The next featured game is the racing game Top Gear 3000. It lists the upgrades and gives some details regarding gameplay modes. ''The King of Fighters '95'' The first Game Boy game reviewed is The King of Fighters '95. It lists the fighters and their stats. ''Mole Mania'' The Game Boy game Mole Mania is the feature of this article. It provides strategies for different stages. Special Features ''GoldenEye 007'' This article features GoldenEye 007, based on the James Bond film of the same name. It gives a 6-page preview of the first-person shooter. N64 Controller Pak Here, the article explains the Nintendo 64 Controller Pack; how it works and how it can be used. ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' comic This section republished a 7-page excerpt from the Dark Horse Comics Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire comic book mini-series. ''Turok: Dinosaur Hunter'' Turok: Dinosaur Hunter is featured in this article. It's a 6-page preview of the first-person shooter. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Harvest Moon (SNES) and Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (SNES). Classified Information Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Super Mario 64 (N64), Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! (SNES), and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge (GB). Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the games in this section include Super Mario 64, Mole Mania and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include War Gods, Doom 64 and Kirby's Star Stacker (GB). Category:1997 Nintendo Power volumes